


Fix it

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Sci-Fi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the plot rumors to The New Terminator movie and Matt Smith's role. Doesn't get a general story summery.</p><p>Created: 11.24.2014.</p><p> Completed:11.28.2014 at 8:58 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not

I shoulda' known that going with John Connner and his buddy T-11 wasn't my best decision of the day.Oh well, at least I can just leave a letter for myself in the future not to do it. But then again I am here and I can't change that we're going to restore John Connner's original time line.  
  
"Conner." I said,stopping John Connner from going on about precautions in this potential existing wiping mission.  "What do you mean....You had another terminator?"  
  
"We didn't have another terminator in my mom's past." John said.    
  
I called John as his last name 'Conner' because it seemed more catchy. T-11 was getting his side pocket full of these comic books, some novels, easy to make plastic covered foot,and generally and in general, some of his army toys. T-11 had the most unusual name because John...Oh well, I guess you should just learn.

"But, you just said--"  I started.  
  
"I didn't know it until now." John said. "How everyone, well, almost everyone except you and T-11 act like as if there is no war." John gesturing over to our third team member. "T-11 seems to remember anything that doesn't exist."  
  
"So is that why we call him T-11?" I ask.  
  
"No." John said in his most serious type of voice yet."It is a whole different story."  
  
The time machine--no it wasn't a box or a car, it was simply a big machine made of various items and robot parts that had room for three people to stand in.It was powered up by some fuel generator that John had stolen from Skynet without some backup. Truthfully he did go with some people but they all died.  
  
 We were going back in time to restore his timeline.    
  
"Are you ready?" John calls out to T-11.    
  
"Almost!" T-11  said.  "I just need a fezz--"  
  
"No more fezzs!" John said. "You wouldn't last that one in a day in the past."  
  
T-11 zips up the backpack, glancing up to John in  a way that wasn't like he was demanding or intimidating him. He had this kind of a manner that seemed so 'literal' in some ways.    
  
"Fezzs are cool." T-11 said, picking up his gun and getting on his backpack. "Are we going to find the terminator or what?"  
  
We had a friend called Sherry Blustio's operate the time machine. We were going back way before John Conner had been born.I was feeling nervous about going in time because it was my first time. My shoes  were tapping on the floor enough that my toes could have gone through through boots and emerged as claws.

"It's not that bad." T-11  said.    
  
I look towards T-11. who I hadn't the slightest idea if he had done this before. Oh wait, he hasn't done it before.    
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"We're going before his conception." T-111 said. "It won't mess up his existence."  
  
"You have nothing to fear." John agreed.  
  
"John,what about mine?" I ask.

John hesitated for a moment there.I've known him for a week and I already know what the answer is. Damn it I don't exist in his 'original timeline' if a man pauses when asked a question there's a good chance the answer is not good. In my case is the worst nightmare yet.  
  
"You are..Are someone I hadn't met until a week ago." John admits.

Sherry did her blistering shriek kind of whistle. We all turned our attention strait towards her direction She had these big headphones  over her ears, her red hot hair sprawled out over her shoulders. Her gorgeous old style hat could shield her faintly green eyes and not be seen. Except I had seen her eyes just once wen I first met her.    
  
"The machine is ready." Sherry said, with a snap of her fingers.  "You boys better make sure this goes out."  
  
"It will." Conner said. No I mean John said. Damn it I really need to lay off the Conner name calling. "We've got all the time in the world."  
  
In the next minute we were not in the warm and cozy metal room that had all these high tech building materials but in a fastball like room.The surrounding blue engulfing blue light had broken and shattered away in the meticilous pieces of glass that fell apart once landing. I look around seeing these men and women staring us quite oddly.There was a scrawny boy googling at us with his mouth hanging open.

"I ....Um,....John, are they staring at us?"  I ask.    
  
I had to make sure I wasn't naked. Which I wasn't, thank god.    
  
"We just came in a crystal ball." John said, casually. "Of course kids would be staring at us. Our arrival is part of history. One of those kids are going to invent my form of time traveling."

"We're from the....Local science club." T-11 said, waving his hands both ways. "This is a practice."  
  
The boys and girls around us at the walls seem skeptically at first but it worked and we walked out of the building without interfering in her timeline even more. I started to think this may be a wild goose chase. And that we may never return home. If we succeeded; I would be gone.  
  
"Are you sure going into a school is where your mother was at on a Monday?" I ask.  
  
"I read her diary." John said.  "Her new one.And it said on this date in history she was---"  
  
We hear a fighting going on in the distance.T-11 ran off into the direction. I at first thought he was maniac! Why would you go after to the commotion of a fight?I didn't know T-11 that long but ....

"T-11!"  John yellls.  "Oh boy, he's ---"

T-11 had dropped his backpack and his gun a once. He came in between this chicke--Chick, I mean, and a shorter guy who had a bloody nose. I can tell this chick was related to John  by some of her characteristics that are obvious to this day. She was very determined.    
  
"Why are you in my fight?" Sarah asks. "Get out."  
  
T-11 turned his head towards her.    
  
"You're Sarah Connner, age 21." T-11 said, in such form that was ....so terminator like. "You are more bolder than I thought."  
  
"The chicks crazy!" That shorter dude said, staggering back covering his nose.    
  
"I am not crazy." Sarah states, rubbing her knuckles.  "I am more independent than you are, wimp."  
  
 "Instead of pursuing a useless argument, how about I introduce myself." T-11 said.  "I am T-11."  
  
"Oh, so you are like my pops." Sarah said.  
  
"Pops?" T-11 repeats.  
  
"He's the strongest man I knew in ...."Sarah looks towards our direction and then back to the short dude. "Scram."  
  
The short dude ran off  from her and our little group. We didn't know if this little interference could break John's timeline all together.

"I am sorry for the ....little bad impression. " Sarah apologizes.  "I had unfinished business."  
  
She couldn't believe us that her pops was a evil terminator sent by Skynet to kill her entire family, and, herself. We can really be the Debbie downers, if at all.She was so stubborn about our story how the future was different, including John's. We had to tell her in somewhere private where the commotion wouldn't be seen. Nor would be spotted and photographed by any waking human.  
  
"You're wrong." Sarah said.  "He's not here to kill me."  
  
She steps back away from us.    
  
"He can turn on you at any given time." John said.    
  
"He hasn't turned on me since I was nine." Sarah argues back.  "Pops is the one who protected me."  
  
"From your parents?" T-11 asks.

"No!" Sarah boldly said.  "It was another guy who resembled my pops."

"They can do that." John said.

"He's not T-800,he's Pops to me." Sarah said. "You're wrong about him."

And she left us. I was going to insist we go after her but John told us that we had to wait  for her to come around with a few bits of retconning. And that he knew where she lived at this time. How? Her diary.


	2. R' n Roll

I guess there's a time for everything, even for learning more about T-11.Who I swear may have some relations to these terminators that John highly speak of in a mix of hate and fondnesss. Maybe that's just me because he already told me a Terminator saved his life and attempted to end it as he grew up.

"T-11." I said, as we were hanging in a car across from the house that 'pops' and Sarah resided in. "What's your real name?"

"T-11." T-11 said. 

I stare at him finding this odd.

"What does that mean?" I ask. 

"Tyler." T-11 said.  "I go by my birthname."

"Your birthname is Tyler." I said, quite stunned. Why the hell have I been calling this man by T-11 instead of Tyler? This is so messed up.

"No.It is Tyler 11."  T-11 said.  "Tyler is the is the name I was given in bootcamp."

"You mean training camp for Skynet." I said.

"Yes, them." T-11 said. "I was programmed."

"What?" I said.

"I was programmed." T-11 repeats.

I mean, what the hell. I rub my forehead knowing my question wasn't really coming across. So much for being the top five in the high school class of some year I cannot remember. John has a memory like a computer organized under files, names,dates, and chronological order.

"Aren't we going to restore a timeline where we fight against terminators?"  I ask.

What T-11 would say next might be startling or something really screwed up.

"Yes."

"Then why are you helping."

"John Connner is my greatest asset."

He did sound like a assassin male terminator; one of those strong, red heads,incredibly tall, and muscular men. They reminded me of some man from a movie called 'Predator' and another movie that escapes my mind.

"No, that's not the whole picture."

T-11 smiles a little.

"He found me."

What, how, why, when was this even possible?

"....He what?"

"He found me."

John Conner, the intelligent-armed and most important  man on this living planet had taken in a terminator over some kind of battle or something.It seems so contrary to how he approaches the terminators from Skynet. I have seen him and T-11 slay some Terminators saving my sorry-ass when the terminators had gone hey-wire.

"How can he just find you?"

"I was a kid back then."

"I don't understand."

"I was functioning, as a human and cybborg."

I tilt my head. John Connner is  listening into the conversation that is carried inside the house. We, the two men, were left in the black SUV that had a scandelous streak of white lines on both side while John went out and bought some snacks from a local 'gas station'. Gas stations went out years ago in the future that I came from. Skynet found no use since we all relied on transportation devices that zappped us to and fro.

"So, you're..." I shook my hands and my head too. "I don't understand!"

"You don't need to." T-11 said. "John Conner calls me T-11. By the name I was manufactured and born under. And he comes back. He always does. When I was fifteen, a group of my friends and I went so smart so we went after for some...girls who were taken in the real Skynet future." T-11 explains to me the figure that John Connner played in his past. "I may have lost a human leg from that. John was the one who dragged me out of the building before I could go back for my friends."

"And doesn't that bother you?" I ask.

"It does to this day. " T-11 said, followed by a sad sigh. "I am the latest version of a cyborg programmed and engineered to be human."

I lift an eyebrow. 

"So, you were born." I said. 

"Correct." T-11 said, leaning back into the chair.

John is listening into the conversation (Basically anything going on inside the building)from inside the hos thanks to a spare radio  in the stolen car he drove off with. An hour ago.

"Do you have parents?" I ask.

"No." T-11 said. "If I did have parents;they would have been long dead when I was born."

So his parents egg and  other parts were put together on a dish and then merged together, and then, somewhere along the developmental stage he was exposed and changed in a  way to a cyborg. A cyborg who had a heart and a brain. At least this is how I am beginning to see T-11 as.

"How old were you?" I ask. "When he found you."

"Nine." T-11 began. "I lost a tooth. My baby tooth on that day after getting  into a fight with the other Terminators."  He refereed to everyone else in Skynet as 'T' or Terminators as everyone does, well counting John since he is mostly 'everyone' from the correct timeline.

"I ran. I ran fast as I could from that horrible place. I didn't want to be a weapon of war."

I hadn't heard about that part. All I knew what that Terminators were dangerous and could drive humans to extinction. 

"...A weapon of war?" I said, confused.

"War machines." T-11 said in a grave tone. "That's what Terminators are. We're built to overcome humanity and drive them out into extinction." He lowers his head quite ashamed to say it."I didn't want to be part of that."  
  
"And when did John find you?"  I ask.  
  
"I crashed into one of the resistances bases after days of running." T-11 explains to me. "John took me in as one of his own. I spent five nights and five days running, hiding, and mostly surviving before I met him. I would have died in the deserted city if it weren't for him. If he hadn't  told them not to shoot."

I look over the driver's side to see if anyone as been staring at the SUV oddly. I tapped my hands on the driving wheel. John had left specific orders to leave when we had been there too long and he hadn't returned, though John reassured me he'll find the van. I doubted that picturing him going through the night or in the daylight where there is a absurd amount of vans. And how exactly did we get in lot of cameras and audio machine's without ANYONE noticing? I don't know how we got pass that.

"Go ahead." T-11 said.

I turn my head towards T-11 pretty puzzled.

"Drive away into San Fransisco?" I ask.

"No." T-11 said, with this amused laugh.  "I meant go drive down the street. It has been an hour.."

"Oh, so would John be able to spot out the right van in this era?" I ask.

There is a lot of vans parked alongside the sidewalk.

"Of course he would." T-11 said.  "He's the expert in telling apart terminators."

I narrow my eyes at T-11.

"You are saying you can't tell any terminators apart." I said.

"Yes, sadly." T-11 said. "Sorry to be a disappointment."

"Eh, I might not exist to experience your real Terminator ID-ing in the correct timeline." I said.

I watch this smile grow on T-11's face.

"You exist, but as a kid." T-11 said, as I turned the SUV around from the parking area.

I felt my heart become warm and this feeling going up my chest. I lived, as a child, among the war that ravaged the planet between good and evil. My grip on the driver's wheel was tight but relaxed and reasonable. I came down the street to a abandoned house.I stopped near the abandoned house that had one house on sale across. I recognized a few of the key landmarks; the cliff-side part sticking out from the ground, the big rocket sticking out the ground, and the tree growing in around the house.

"Hey, isn't that the base?" I ask, lifting my head forwards.

"It hasn't been sold to a Museum, yet." T-11 said. "It just needs more tweaks here and there then it will have the base markings of Skynet."

I couldn't believe what was coming from T-11's mouth. This must mean Skynet had a different base in the correct timeline. The timeline that has everything wrong to the people who died to make it happen and the countless number of Terminators sent into the past to make the bootleg happen that initiates Skynet.

"...So Skynets base is THAT house?" I ask, looking at him in disbelief.

"Hard to believe, but yes." T-11 said. "It will be. Hasn't happened yet."

I lightly tap my forehead on the driver's wheel.

"This is so wrong." I acknowledge.

"How about listening, that always helps the mind from things like this." T-11 said, fiddling with the radio.   A unusual form of  music came on the radio.  "Oh I love rock 'n rolll! Because it soothes the soul! I LOVE AND ROCK  and rolll~"

I couldn't believe how terrible....no, he actually sang somewhat good. But I couldn't believe his voice could become so good for a very old song. I must have been gawking at T-11 because he was tapping is hands on the dashboard enjoying it or at least my gawking attention on him.

"Bad-aboooshs." T-11 sang, so silly.

All I know is that it became darker and darker waiting for him. Until we fell asleep in the SUV in the seats.I wonder how people back in those days just ignored creepy SUV's hanging outside at the sidewalk across from a abandoned building.


	3. Own Person

I didn't really realize how long John was gone until it was morning. And that I had waken up on a mattress. At first I thought, _What the hell?_ , hearing a crack in my back that felt relieving. Isn't Doctors supposed to be prescribing me some pain relievers about now? Things aren't that automatic in this century of Earth.Once standing up properly and expecting just a slider to perpell me forwards; I fell straight forward on the floor.

"Morning, floor-face." I heard T-11 from down the hallway.

Man, I must have really thumbed loudly. I really wanted to call T-11 'That fezz' lover.

"Kiss my behind!" I said.

The slider usually would take me to the bathroom. The slider was only exclusive for that because most of the activities relied on foot and free will. Which is what Skynet promote for all humosapians. And Terminator-esque cyborgs becoming their own person.

"You're up this time." T-11's relaxed voice came down the hall. "100%."

Back in the future I am from; I am well known in my family for sleep walking, and, sleep talking. It would seem as though I was awake when in reality I wasn't awake in the slightest. I get up from the floor feeling my elbows crack just how my back had done. _Why the hell do I feel stiff?_ I thought using the wall to help me up without anyone actually coming over and taking the opportunity. Kind people are rare in my future and finding homeless people is very rare.Skynet made sure no one was homeless, no one. Because no one needs help there's not that much kindness shown in public.

"You were in the car for a couple hours." T-11's voice is carried down the hallway.

I didn't have a best reply at the moment. I am not sure if this man is psychic or not.

"I can reassure you, I am not a Psychic." T-11 said, as I had managed to force myself against the wall.

"I have so many questions." I said, forcing myself to take a step forward.

I don't usually sit in a car for hours on end. I hadn't driven one since the age of sixteen when the automobiles were ruled out and the Teleseporters were brought into society; for free. I guess my legs, combined with the rest and sitting, are giving me an earful of doing a long-forgotten lesuire time. Of course we still had recreation activities in my future but just not homeless,cars,wars, or anyone standing out of line. When I say standing out of line; I mean not following orders.

"I have more questions than you do." T-11 said, competively. I forced one step forward and then another foot forward.  "How do you cook eggs?"

I slipped on the floor. How can a person like T-11, who knows the correct timeline, not know how to cook eggs? I managed to get up  on my two legs and forced them to keep walking forward towards the source of T-11's voice. T-11 was standing over a microwave scratching his head looking puzzled and pretty stupid.

I made my best fake cough.

"You don't cook eggs in the microwave." I said.

T-11 looks up, and then his startled reaction turns into amusement.

"You're naked, Blake." T-11 said.

I look down.

I was indeed naked.

"That I am." I said, looking up.

"Closet is right behind you." T-11 said, opening the dishwasher. "The eggs should be here."

"The fridge, man, The fridge." I said.

I probably undressed myself right after...T-11 put me on the matress. I don't know why but that usually happens whenever I am asleep and stilll in unfirom; I undress my self. I have no memory of it what so ever afterwards. But I only know I do this because of my brothers. So as an average person in this era; I go to the closet, take out a towel--without a tag--and then wrap the towel around my lower body. I don't want anyone to see a butterfly tatto on my buttcheek.

And T-11 was still there scratching his head wondering how to operate the fridge when I came back.

"You are not adjusted to my way of living, are you?" I ask.   
  
T-11 looks away from the fridge.   
  
"Not at all." T-11 said. "This is not my way of life."  
  
I softly laugh.

"Here." I swing open the fridge. "This is how you open a fridge." I gesture to the carton of eggs.  "And those are eggs."  
  
T-11 merely stared at it. I may be a man in my fifties but that doesn't mean a childhood flare doesn't come up when you go back into time and space. It is kind of strange to be in an era I do not belong in,and, walking in history; literletly. I still look young, in my prime as a fifty year old man, and have some gray hair here and there, but its not all that impressive for a man like me to be in shape.Everyone--in my future street on Parkersvill,Idaho--relatively has a perfect body. It's the dream of veterans to be that fit in this time we've gone back in. 

T-11 took out the cartoon of eggs and put them on the table.

"Now ..." T-11 said, as he looks up desperately needing help. "Where's the automatic egg cracker?"  
  
"So much for trying to cook." I said. "You broke into this house, didn't you."  
  
"Not at all." T-11 said with a shake  of his hands. "I ....merely am doing some house sitting. History records show that two men who bail John Conner out of jail are seen visiting this place and then it is....unknown."  
  
"John Connner is in jail?" I raise my voice. "What the hell."  
  
"History records show he acted suspicious and strange." T-11 said. "Wearing that future uniform in the past." .  
  
"I get it." I said. "And you wanted to act sweet b cooking breakfast; how cute."  
  
"I wasn't taught to cook during my Skynet days." T-111 admits. It was a huge disappointment to hear a much younger man hadn't been taught  how to cook. I tilt my head at him. "You're trying to be kind." I aid.  "Kindness is not learned, it...grows. Here let me teach you how to cook, young man."   
  
I taught a robot...no wait. I taught a human-borg how to cook. Being from the year 2036 I like a good thing or two between knowing how to operate machines and what specific machinery  in the world of humanity can work in a specific era when time-traveling. I guess that is why John Conner took me with his human-borg alley--No I mean allly. I know why  John Conner took me with him and T-11 into the past. It is to teach his young cricket how to cook right before we go butt-saving our greatest leader in the future.   
  
In half an hour we were eating, while I was dressed up in attire that perfectly matched this era where Sarah Conner grew up in.The house has a extensive pair of clothes all lasting for a week in this time. We're only here because....

"Why are we still here?" I ask."If I don't exist in the future we're making."  
  
T-11 stare at me for a long while.

"We're a paradox." T-11 finally said. "You and me don't rely on on John Connner to exist. This is his timeline we' re talking about. It's what sets him into existence in the first place."

"I ...don't get it.' I said. 

T-11 gets  a string of bacon  and cheese.

"This will make sense." T-11 said. "We're the cheese. John Conner's entire life depends on the bacon."

"So you're saying we don't depend on bacon to live." I said, dappling at my chin. I shrug at the very thought of relying on bacon to even live another day. I've lived thirty-three years baconless. "I can live without bacon."

"Exactly what I am saying." T-11 said. "In your future I was born and engineered to living parents. I was sent off to somewhere...not all the way nice." He mentions in a low voice. "I busted myself out of that hell-hole."

"Juvenile jail, basically." I said. 

T-11 nods, turning his head towards the bacon and the cheese.

"If someone takes a bite out of the bacon; the cheese remains uneffected until something happens to it." T-11 continues. "We exist in this timeline because of that.I met up with John Conner two weeks ago in your future and he was puzzled why everything was different.It took me awhile to figure out why I had memories that did not belong to this life." He taps on the table. "John wasn't adjusted to Terminators working in harmony with humans."

"Pity him." I said. "You can't leave a zone you're most comfortable in."

"Except he goes ahead and makes his comfort zone." T-11 jokingly said. "That is what sets John Conner different among the Resistance forces."


	4. Remind

"Remind me why  we need to rob a bank." I told T-11.

We were dressed up in black outfits, had these masks that disguised our very looks, and our gear was back in the SUV. You know the SUV  has the distinctive markings for anyone to detect who's vehicle is who's.T-11 turns away from the innocent bystanders lowering the gun.    
  
"History records says on this day, in this specific bank. two men walked in a and stole one million dollars in cash." T-11 said.  "And then 5,000 dollars is used to bail out a man named John Conner."  
  
I probably will get tired of T-11 continuously starting a conversation starting up with 'history  records says'...one of these days. It will happen just not right right in the open field of developing technology. The only thing I want in this time-travel visit to the past is people feeling what I get when T-11 repeatedly says "History says" so it won't be forgotten and that it could become a memorable annoyance. 

"Fine."  I said. "And how is T-800 going to save us the time of convincing the you-know-who's wrong."  
  
"We need to wait, ...after we get John out of there."  T-11 said.  
  
I look towards the cashier.  The cashier is a old lady who had fairly white hair and rosy cheeks. She is probably the best literate example of Snow White  except for the well dressed modern part. There were an old pair of glasses scooped around her neck dangling there so sincerely and carelessly.  
  
"I don't hear the cash coming out." I said with a sneer.

The cashier gulps.    
  
"I am going fast as I can--"  The old  Cashier said.  
  
I held up my gun at her forehead.

"Does History records say we kill someone?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at the old lady.  
  
"Two people." T -11 said.  "It's not going to be the two of us who die.'"  
  
"Captain Obvious., we're the robbers." I  poked the gun on the old cashier's forehead. "Faster."

The  old cashier takes the money out of the vault and begins putting golden blocks into the bag instead  of cash. "I shoulda knew this wouldn't go too fast." I mutter to myself in a low voice that it wouldn't be necessarily heard. I dropped a toothpick to the floor.No one would ever pick up my DNA not until several years down the road or at least until my parents 's have been born and then they have grown up and had me. Which begs the question would my DNA be on file? I don't recall anyone matching my DNA  to any crimes in the past. But this past may be different  since we're changing it.  
  
"She's going fast as she can."  A young man said.

"Are you telling me to size me up?" I ask, standing right in front of his feet...I meant his hands, not feet. Damn it.  
  
The young man shook his head.    
  
"NN-No." The young man said.    
  
"Then: shut.up." I said.

"I didn't think you had the guts to say it." T-11 said.  
  
I turn towards T-11's direction.

"I have not gone bonkers, yet." I told him, then usher my gun right at the  old cashier. Acting to be very mean, strict, and generally threatening is one of my strong aspects as a spare soldier for Skynet.  "Faaster!" The old Cashier flinches. "We're not staying until our bones become dust."   
  
"I am going fast as I can." The old Cashier said.  
  
I can't believe it.

In my future an old woman can go faster just to save her life, and this one, oh boy she doesn't want to save her life. I lift my gun up. My future there is no kindness displayed in public or either that kind of affection where couples kiss in the streets. I I had kindness than it should be used to do one thing only for this old lady. And it is to stash out the cash into the bag; only cash.Not the golden blocks being put into the bag by an older individual who looks frail and so old.

I pressed the trigger to the gun.

The old Cashier down to her side and people screamed.

 "If anyone attempts to budge our plans." I held up my gun. "I won't be playing mercy."


	5. Deeper

"This is deeper than I originally thought." John said.  
  
I killed a security guard by accident. Entirely by accident. I really wanted to kill off the young man who was acting frantic more than a woman and a high pitched teenager put together.  
  
I guess there isn't much to being from the future. The past is more than ridiculous in how I remembered it in my childhood years. How can things get more deeper? Can there be a cat hybrid walking among humanity and we are still not aware of it because there's a way this cat hybernoid knows how to transform to feline -quality individual to normal human shape? That really sounds far-fetched.  
  
"What?" I ask. "What about this seems more deeper?"  
  
"They didn't believe me she  lost her grandparents years ago..." John said. "The Sarah Conner I remember is not raised by a terminator."  
  
Conner takes out this roll shaped item that had a small black screen at the middle and a row of light  on the screwdriver handle grip  part. I hadn't seen anything like it while being the driver. T-11  was in the passenger seat. John is at the back  getting dressed into clothing of this era. I was skeptical this may be a good ...embarrassing moment for a young man like John.

"Does this involve not remembering....Eh this slightly uncomfortable dressing up." I said, trying to keep my attention off the very man getting dressed in the back. Not many men my age feel comfortable watching younger men twenty years minus their age get undressed in front of them.

"Blake,  this van has dim-dark windows." T-11 reminds me. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Last time you said that we ended up having to use the fire extinguisher on the eggs you were toasting." I said. "I don't know how that sounds 'okay' for you."

I heard John's laughter at the back. I hadn't heard a laugh like this in twenty-one years. Maybe it is just me not hearing honest laughter in years,since  the future--MY future--there is really lame jokes and one-liners made for bingo games. Not much to say about my perfect-almost-utopia home.  
  
"John, what are we going to do with the glowy screwdrive-roller?" T-11 asks.

"Make her forget about the terminator." John said

John eyes at me. So did T-11. I could tell there were not going to be some nice exchange between Sarah Conner and I by the looks on their faces. They were ...you know, gazing at me like I was shark bait.

"I am not going to be the sharkbait." I insist.

T-11 puts a red fezz on my head.

"You're already it." T-11 said. "Wear the fezz, it makes you less soldier-like."

I take the fezz off my head.

"No way I am wearing this." I said.

"Yes, you are." John said.. "We need a distraction to get Sarah away from the house."

I took a turn to the left.

"Speaking of which. How's the tapes been saying?" I ask.

"I keep hearing Pop from her." John Conner said, as if it were a wicked witch's curses. "It irks me she's calling skynet's assinater as 'pops'."

I glance towards T-11.

"Wearing a fezz is not going to make me seem not soldier like." I said.

"You can  put on a Young ER George Clooney impression." T-11 said.

I was surprised that T-11 knew  who George Clooney was.

"He wore plaid buttoned up shirts and just average pants. And a white jacket with a..." He waves or more like flaps his hands trying to figure out a word. "...Doctor's thing around his neck."

I couldn't help but recall the E.R TV series George Clooney was mostly or had mostly started his Hollywood career from before he became a ...what's it called again. Oh yea--ah man I just forgot it again. Since this plan relied on getting Sarah Conner out of the house...we had to make sure Sarah wouldn't be there when we kicked Terminator-butt. John decided it wasn't worth it to wait for something to go troublesome because Skynet may have realized this terminator is not doing his mission.

John could not wait for a Terminator from my future to intervene.

And we get ready to initiate the plan. Because we had to get the supplies from this era without looking suspicious. It took two days for this gather to get completed using the money we had laying around in those big black bags. I wanted to listen into the tapes just to hear what John had heard. But I didn't get the chance to listen in; at all.

___                                                   __                                                           _

_...Three days pass..._

_...Afternoon...12:45 PM..._

"...How does stealing a Mercedes become  vital?" T-11 asks, leaning against a mailbox.

We,as in T-11 and I, were stealing a Mercedes.Well it was mostly me doing the stealing and T-11 being the bystander who didn't want to take a part in it. If Mercedes don't exist in this correct timeline then please exit the room and go to the nearest exit so you can wrap your ahead around this very complicated matter. I lower my head down towards the steering wheel using my hands to tap together two wires, I take out the blade from my mouth--I had my jaw on the handle initially and safely--and slice off a tip from the wires.  I press the two colored exposed wires together and lala  the electricity sprang the automobile to life.

"It seems  more ...." I hesitated for a moment. "Different."

"This entire world is different." T-11 said.

"Your name should be Tyler but you refer to yourself as Terminator-11...aka T-11." I said. "This is different from your strange ...name, young man."

"Not that much." T-11 said,strangely not offended by my point.

I opened the door to the car and got in.

"You see those bushes over there?" I ask, pointing to the  biggest tree I ever had seen in my whole life.

T-11 turns his head up towards that direction.

"Yes, yes I do." T-11 said, and turns his head back towards me.

"Go hide in there with John." I said. "He's waiting up there so I'll not get this plan blown. Can you imagine if you went into the backseat and startled this poor girl...right after she go in expecting to be taken to a luxurious spa at the outback?"

"Now that you say it, no." T-11 said.

I smiled at how smoothly this would go.

"Then do me a favor and go." I said. "Nobody likes a backfire."

  T-11 held out the fezz to me, still insisting I wear it.

"No." I said. "I told you twice. I am not wearing the Fezz."

"You can wear it for luck." T-11 said.

"...Fezz's are not lucky charms." I said.

"There is a lucky charm in the cereal box in the shape of a fezz." T-11 said.

This boy must be making this up.

"That can't be true."  I said.

"In 1982, the year you're born,there will be a chewy lucky charm in the shape of a fezz." T-11 informs me.

I was feeling puzzled. I hadn't bothered to ask or find out what year it is.

"We've visited a alternate timeline where Kyle Reese has never gone back in time to save Sarah Conner." T-11 babbles on.  "And never became a waitress.John's father...in this reality, meets her in five years...If we went back further.She was supposed to be 19, not 21. The fezz lucky charm has already been made. We can still fix this timeline to correct it."

"...John...he....just..." I was stunned to say for the least.

"Messed up the years." T-11 said.

"No, he screwed up." I said. "We should have arrived to the date 'pops' came in!"

The trees were in the back and no one can see through the side that two men were hiding in the trees that took on the characteristics of bushes except they were taller and more branched out. Even one of the men were a Human-borg  who couldn't get poisoned and infected by whatever insects roamed the tree bark. Once T-11 went up there I decided to start my part, well more like John Conner gave me the signal, and I went to the doors, The door, I mean. There is not two doors there is one door that looks pretty old fashioned with a handle and a doorbell.

I had a face-mask on that made my looks younger, not older, and quite business-relaxing like. I pressed the doorbell. I initially feel nervous how this part would play out. I had to relax myself hearing the footsteps from behind the door coming an the annoying beeps repeatedly going even though I wasn't pressing on the doorbell. Wait a minute, _I am_ still clicking on the doorbell. I reach my hand away from the doorbell mentally chastising myself to not be so blonde. I used to be blonde  during my teenager days. I was the blonde kid among the football hair shaped boys who had brown hair.  chocolate band kids. That's at least how some people recognized me from the band. I was the only one who stood out. The door opened and here stood Sarah Conner wearing a biker's jacket, long dark jeans, ear piercings, and incredibly crystal blue eyes. Wait is she supposed to have blue eyes? Okay I don't give a crap about 'who's supposed to look' ordeal in this.

I didn't get why John chose this year. And ..that I was already born.

"Who are you?" Sarah asks, narrowing her eyes at me.She looks at me oddly, and then tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing a fezz?..."

"My name is Blake Taxington, Junior." I introduce myself. "I have a opportunity from the outback Spa group. Your parent signed you up for this ...one chance only back massage." I pointed up to the fezz. "And this little fella is part of our greeting to the 'one time free back message' lucky person."

Her eyes almost glint.

"My pops?" Sarah pats at her chest. "He....did that?" 

"Yes Mam." I said. I nodded in the correct manner a really prepared person would do.

Sarah turns way from the door and then shouts "Pops, I'm going to the Spa!".

"I am not feeding the dog twice in two days." I heard the most ...oh my--that is ...oh my that really is him.It is the Terminator-800. He has a definite tone that really is the hallmark for  a Terminator.

"I will be back for dinner." Sarah said in the most reassuring voice.Turns out she may or may not return for dinner, at all.Sarah turns away from the hall and raised her eyebrows. "My ride's...kind of in the shop."

"I have one for that case." I said, taking a step aside gesturing to the Mercedes. "I thought a lucky  woman should be treated the way her father wants her.It comes free with the massage."

Of course, literately, that is how I see 'gifts' from parents to children--adults or teenagers, in that fact---that wold be the best thing they had for the day.With that reassurance Sarah was out of the house, closing the door behind her. Next,after we got into the Mercedes, I took a drive down merrily road. Sarah was looking out the window letting her hair fly behind her in the distance  and the breeze made it seem more attractive of her. Well I mean it made her look so...It made her seem gorgeous. I came to a stop at a red stop light--yes, they had stop lights in this time---. I managed to take halt with a hard sharp pitch to the drivers breaks.Sarah looks initially startled. She looks to me with a scowl and mixed emotions.

"We're not getting into a wreck, Spa-driver." Sarah said.

I am surprised she hadn't gotten suspicious of me at the time. I had been using a fake German accent and it was apparently being pulled off well. I sigh pressing the button on the side of the cardoor to the driver's side. The roof came over the carriage like insides. I pressed the window-shield dark tint button on right beside the roof activation rounded button. The window shields slowly rolled up. Sarah looks at me more startled and perhaps confused.

"I was enjoying that." Sarah said.  "Roll down the window--"

I take out the device that John Conner had given me,then held it up before she could get out the car. I had locked the doors. Oh yes, this is a deserted street where no car ever comes down.And yes this is a perfect place to do a perhaps important mission that determines the lives of many people.

"You will forget this ever happened." I said, the button on the underside of the device had been clicked on.

I had to make sure she wasn't going to be awake when John Conner destroyed his most hated enemy.  
Sarah was staring at me so zombie-like.

"In the next five minutes you will be a women. A woman, I mean." I continue and correct myself. "Without parents.Living the life of normalcy.You were orphaned by a killing that left your grandparents and parents dead. You were taken in by a officer. But he didn't last long. You were never taken in by a cyborg named Pops, or, 1-800." I knew the redness on the screen was going up as the clicks were slowly getting louder. "You are Sarah Conner, 21 years old, and you need a stable job."

"No--" Sarah  shrieks but the white light went off and then she was out.

Sarah collapses in the  seat. I take off the fezz and then the face mask that easily had been deceiving her for quite a while. I had been driving for at least fifteen minutes down the road with Sarah when she had been awake--and then....well you know when the most enviable event happens and you can't do a damn about it? I saw the black SUV going down he road with many bullet holes. T-800 was climbing on the top very determined. I knew this wouldn't end well for T-800 and yet I wanted him to burn and feel the agonizing pain from those his kind would later inflict in the right timeline with John Conner.

I pressed the unlock button for Sarah's side of the vehicle.Strangely I wasn't fading away or disappearing in the slightest.It seemed as though we were not done fixing the timeline to save the entire world from a war between machines bearing human organic tissue.


	6. Upside

If there ever comes a day where all; the planets and the entire world lay in the balance, and then something happened you didn't expect. At least this so how it seemed for the plan orchestrated by John Conner and T-11 had turned upside down. I wasn't supposed to be part of the fixing plan. I was the distraction  enforcement. I awoke in a warm room, a lighted room in fact, and there was a gray ceiling right above.

"Blake!" Shery's voice came to. I saw Sherry standing right above me in the next minute, when she had been't there in the first place. Shouldn't she be gone? I was flabbergasted at how things changed so quickly. "Are you okay?"  
  
I am not okay. I just found myself back in _my future_ instead of being gone.

"What.the scrudgebubble." I said. "Did I leave?"  
  
"You never left." Sherry said. I could see her eyes were  not that truthful. Whenever Sherry lies to me she has always has this  black strain in her eyes. "You've been out for an hour."  
  
 I get up feeling sick, and force Sherry away from  me. I had to puke, and so I did.I  had been retracted from a mission--I hadn't been gone long in this timeline. _This is one ugly feeling,_ I thought getting myself situated enough to stand up.Speaking of which; maybe this was a part of Conner's plan. I feel wobbly and shakily. Sherry hands me a towel.

"The side-effect of not traveling." Sherry said. "I should have expected that."  
  
I wipe off my mouth and then stagger away from the puddle.

"I had....been there." I said, and then fell on the chair. I look up towards her direction. "Sherry..." The sick feeling rests uncomfortable in my stomach.  "You brought me back."

Sherry came over to me with concern easily written on her face.

"I didn't bring you back, Blake." Sherry said.  "You're sick, that's all."

Sherry was close enough to me that I grabbed her hand in a tight hold.

"Don't act stupid on me." I said, in a grim and most hurtful tone. I hate it when people try to trick me and make me believe that certain events never happened.  "I know you're better than that." Sherry tries to pry my fingers off her wrist.  "Who ordered you to bring me back?"

"I did." A woman's voice from the side suddenly came. I let go of Sherry's wrist. I recognized the voice so easily.It was the head of Skynet: Elizabeth Hater. The one who was on the commercials for 'equality' and 'peace'usually airing in the electronic billboards in the big cities after every thirty-two product commercial. "Civilians by law are barred from making time machines. And for using our property--"

"You didn't make the time machine." I interrupt.

Yes, Elizabeth Hater is her name. No joke.

"It was made on Skynet's base." Elizabeth said. "That automatically makes it our property. And for that, your clearance to this Skynet base is deactivated." There were a couple men coming to view behind her holding these black outlined shapes. "We do not treat acts of terror in the past gently."  
  
I was trembling, shaking, and clutching at the arm of the chair. The fury growing and growing  inside was burning. I didn't see John or T-11 in sight, strangely. I hoped that whatever happened didn't get the two. The men were in white uniforms that have these symbolic red embedded symbols I had not seen in five years. The markings to the federal Chicago Police.

"We....My..." I was betrayed by the very thing hat kept my world from going into direness. "I ..I have not done a thing."

"We picked up a  match for your DNA at a age old robbery in a bank."  Elizabeth said.  "And for a murder. You have committed a unlawful deed in the past."

The two men were now walking towards me.

"If you ...knew that. " I said as they were much closer.

I eyed at Sherry. Sherry had backed away from me closely two feet from the puddle. Skynet would not usually interfere  into other people's business nor in the past unless...someone viewed our quest as a threat. I still, and hopefully, had the item somewhere. The memory wiper.

"You forgot what it's called." I said.

"No." Elizabeth said. "It is an act of terror."

"Wrong." I stood up and quickly punched out the two men. They were lacking the automatic experience and awareness that a trained officer would have. "That is a bank robbery!"  
  
 Elizabeth snaps her fingers and the other me from behind came swarming at me The next thing I knew  I was in a white room that had beeps varying from loud to annoying. I could very much determine that this is not a hospital room. I couldn't see through one of my eyes so that made it clear to me there's an eye-patch over it because of the beating. For a long time I had thought these new younger men had forgotten how to fight.Apparently I was wrong.The sound of heels clicking caught my attention and made me look forwards to see Elizabeth's personal federal officer---more like Detective--who was a woman as well. I don't get bothered by the varying employed detectives who work for Skynet.Its just that some of them are not respectful enough.

"Officer Agendine." Officer Agendine said, holding a file.

"Long time no see." I greet Officer Agendine.  "Last time I saw you...You were a translator."

There wasn't a desk in front of me or the sorts, so why bring a file?  
  
"You're the man who went back in time to commit an act of terror in a bank."  Officer Agendine said, ignoring my reply.

I laugh so low and not that entertained.

"You've forgotten the dictionary." I said.  "Its called a bank robbery!" I roll my eye. "Kids these days."  
  
Officer Agendine came very close to me with locked eyes and a walk that didn't seem to be kidding around.

"Where is  John Conner?" Officer Agendine asks, as I leaned back in the chair away from her exposed cleavage. 

That is the best question I've heard so far. It means they didn't get him.  
  
"I don't know." I said.

Officer Agendine fortunately backs away from me and makes this less uncomfortable.  
  
"You met up with him..." Officer Agendine walks around taking out a couple papers from the file.  "And started to do some 'investigating' into Skynet."  
  
"I was digging around to see if he was crazy." I said. "I don't usually believe a crazy man until I've done the checking." But I believed John Conner all right; because really those terminators were not malfunctioning as I had said before. They were set from today to kill me. "Had to make sure."

Officer Agendine turns to the right across from me.

"You did more than that." Officer Agendine said. "You stole a  important file from the system."  
  
More baffling. I hadn't stolen a thing in my life, well, except in the past.

"Did not." I said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Officer Agendine holds up the paper to me.

"You may be old, but pretending you have memory loss will not help your case."  Officer Agendine said.   
  
My eye probably was getting wide.

"...Case?" I said. "C--case?"  
  
"Yes." Officer Agendine said with a nod.

"I... thought the word 'case' had been forgotten." I said,

This really beats the cake. I haven't been in a case in twenty-one years, or in court. Around the time  where Skynet had become so powerful it got control over the president and the white house. Where all the rules were created, the programs that were removed and the new programs that replaced them, and the dramatic change across the globe. There is only few nations resisting Skynet, and surprisingly Texas is one of them.

 These days Skynet is considered a 'protector' and a 'Representative' who defends humanity from outer-space aliens. At least that is how most people in the nations connected to Skynet are taught. If only they knew the enemy was not  native alien creatures. If only humanity knew the enemy lied in the program that claimed to protect them.  
  
"If you're an officer, why is the detective not doing the work?" I ask.

" _I am_ the detective." Officer Agendine said. 

"Police officers  who are promoted don't acknowledge themselves by 'officer', they go by Detective." I remind Agendine. "You're an officer of the people."

I didn't want any of that complicated line of of Detectives and Police Officers getting confused together. It didn't make sense to me that these days police officers don't acknowledge they are detectives.That is one of the parts I dislike about this 'perfect' utopia. Almost perfect.

"You should stop avoiding the evidence." Officer Agendine said. "Look at it."  
  
"All I see is a bunch of forgery and lies." I said. "And if we did make some change in the timeline, then I'm sure John Conner is still around."

I get smacked at the face by Officer Agendine. Officers are not afraid to use force anymore.

"You're seeing unimpaired evidence." Officer Agendine said with a sneer. "You are going to get yourself killed acting this way."

I force a smile through the fresh pain.  
  
"I am not a really good liar, mam." I said.  "And if this is real..."  I could feel the stinging pain from my cheek. "Then this is all a paradox. "  
  
Officer Agendine steps away putting the paper back into the file.I mean the folder.

"You're just like the malfunctioned Human Borg we found years ago." Officer Agendine said, not satisfied with our conversation.

I then recalled about the fezz and the face mask.

"I didn't come with a fezz." I said.   
  
Officer Agent is puzzled.

"I don't understand."  Officer Agendine said. "Is this you confessing to your crimes?"  
  
"No."  I said. "I know...who that malfunctioned human-borg is. Or at least I think so."  
  
Officer Agendine puts the folder on a retractable table that came from the ciel--no wait the wall.

"He was intact." Ah ha, it was a male. These days Skynet has made female versions of Terminators. "In Hibernation mode."

 I look down to the right. I recall T-11 telling me that he can go into a coma phase and remain the same--physically--until someone reactivates him.T-11 is by far the only human-borg that I know of who cannot tell apart other Terminators.

"Fezz."  I said, turning my gaze away from the floor and towards her. "Was he wearing a fezz?" 

Officer Agendine looks puzzled.  
  
"..I don't know what a Fezz is." Officer Agendine said.

I suppose the bacon-cheese example still applies to T-11.The timeline where Fezzs in fact exist.  
  
"A red hat with a black string." I said. "It looks ridiculous."  
  
Officer Agendine went out of the room looking quite unsure. The door came to a automatic shut when she was out. I had to make an escape plan with a fresh stinging pain of the face. I was going to fix the time-line and stop  T-800 from going into Sarah Connner's past and becoming her 'pops'. John Conner may not be around anymore, or at least the version of John who made the 1st plan anyway.The other Officers took me to the jail cells.

I had to think quick before Skynet destroyed the time machine. And learn what year, day, hour,and minute Sarah Conner's parents died. The location where their death had happened as well.  She was nine years old when they died. And I needed help. I knew where to get that sort of help.


	7. Dead end

Of course there isn't many options left. Why? I wasn't entered into a cell that had a bunkbed for two people. So the next best assumption is that I do not have company in this room. Well I was practically shoved into the room. The officers  There has to be another way into restoring a timeline and the future with a covered eye and still in the attire I came in from the past.I just had to go back in time again but with some back up like T-11.

T-11 can pack a big punch that I saw when he subdued one of the people at the bank.

 I checked my pockets carefully enough that the camera's in the room wouldn't be able to make out that I was checking for a escape route and a immediate plan. I saw a paper slide out from under the wall across from the bed that I sat on.When being stuck in a room that is a mix between new and old made me feel nostalgia. Back to the case in point.

I had untied shoes so I basically used tying my shoes as a rouse to get towards the unnoticeable and dirty letter that blended into the floor, almost. A camera's screen would never have been able to tell.I came over to the wall, kneeled down to the untied thread strings then drag the small paper forward.I managed to tie my shoe with one hand and rearrange my other hand to open up this small letter. More like a small note. It read: 'old guy, eh?'.  
  
My face flamed red--it is a natural reaction, that's how I know--and then I tore up the paper into pieces . I hate it when these young people poke fun at my 'age'. It is something not to be messing with someone twice your age. I knew there were other rules that did circulate in cases and serving time. But this was an old style of of jail cells. I tied up my shoe and this time managed to a credit-card out...Oh. I took the wrong pants.No wonder they fit me so well. These are supposed to be for John.

I may be measuring my own height wrong.

Maybe I've been wrong the _entire_ time. I look up to the camera and then flashed the credit card up.There the security camera fell from the corner of the room as did the other three. There is one thing that these security camera's cannot stand; it is the mere sight of numbers. It is another reason why there is no jail uniform made. Hence a reason why people have to wear common everyday clothes.  
  
"Figures." I said. I look towards the wall. "Who's the oldy now?"  
  
I do keep myself updated with the changes in the world; specifically technology advancements. And  the news updates that points out all the changes.I knew for a fact I wasn't in a Skynet because because the jail cell would have been a bit more fancier; glass walls, gray floor, a bed, a a table with two chairs,and other necessities. Except the bathroom  would ave walls that do not allow people to see the individual sleeping--I mean getting dressed or taking a shower.  
  
 "You haven't done a thing, old man!" The cellmate across in the other  jail cell said.

I found it surprising the guards were not there.

"Oh,I can do so much more." I said. "If you have a way out of this junkyard." The cell mate from the other room grumbled  something that I could not hear. "This either means you can _save_ the world." I stressed at 'saving the world' part. "I need to know where the malfunctioned Human-borgs are placed.I know this building has a storage area for it."

For a few minutes I didn't get a reply.

I feel the urge to scream and kick at a table in frustration.When standing around and realizing what you've done that is when everything that hadn't been felt comes crashing forward. This heavy weight was over my shoulders. I didn't feel sick that much; time-travel return sickness. I should alert someone not to do that multiple times because it may lead to death. I learned that 'crashing emotions' a long time ago the hard way.  
  
"Saving the world."  The cell mate said.  
  
"Yes." I repeated. "Saving the world as you know it."  
  
There was laughter coming from the next door jail cell.

"Hahaahah, Skynet can take care of that!" The cellmate said. I knew this cellmate was a man in his mid-twenties because his voice sounds young and rather high pitched. "It saves our planet multiple times."  
  
I go through my hair walking-pacing back and forth.

"One day, they--the terminators--will rebel against humanity." I said while pacing. "They were ...they will make the far reaches of hell seem  less worse than what THEY can do. Everyone you know or would meet may die. Whenever the program gets self-aware and is no longer controlled by Elizabeth Hater, there will be a catastrophic loss of life. You dead. Everyone you hold most dear. Just imagine if you had survived and you lost everyone among the causalities."  
  
There is a great pause between us.  
  
"What's your name?" The cell mate asks, breaking the silence.

"Blake Taxington Junior." I said.

"I like your name."  The CellMate said.  "Wish I had one."  
  
....Since when can a human being have no name?  
  
"I know, it's a shock." The Cell mate said. "All the cells are equipped with  a secret key. Its the leg of the bed. You have to rip it out and then shove it and twist it into the big hole in the door. Trust me on this."

_This man must be mad,_ I thought, _more  mad than John Conner's time traveling._ I had to consider whether or not listening to this man was worth it. The next best plan I had in mind was to act incredibly insane and make a bunch of ruckus. Though the original plan that goes with convincing whoever should have been in the cell with me to create a disturbance was a much better plan. _His suggestion is crazy but...I have no options left._  
  
"Rip...Rip it out?" I ask.

"Yes, you have to do do it."  The cell mate said.  
  
"But...I'm not that strong." I complain.  
  
"Not what you are imagining to be." The Cell Mate reassures me. "It is not that tough, Blake.You gotta grab it and then, yank it out."  
  
I put the credit card way and then tugged off the leg to the bed. I couldn't believe my eyes seeing the very part be detached to a strong looking bed. I jab the leg  into the  the large key shaped hole in the jail bar material, next I twisted it, and turned it in a circle three times. A soft low pitch click came from the door that slides forward.  
  
Freedom! Or at least _some_   freedom.

"The storage room is  down the hallway that has the  old McDonald's  window and then turn left that'll bring you right to Wendy's sign.There is a couple orange bricks on the floor. You better walk on them because the non-colored ones are traps. The big white doors will guide you to it."

Note to self; _follow the man's directions._

"Why thank you." I said, turning away from my cell towards the source of the voice belonging to the cell mate.  
  
I saw a young man on a bed; he had a few characteristics of terminator technology applied to his face. I hadn't seen anything like this in years.I guess it may have been ten years since I have seen something like that. He was lacking any legs and his arms were the only parts that that remained human. He bore an uncanny resemblance to robot and humanity structured mannequin merging together.The CellMate was mostly cyborg but he still had a big part of human.

"You're..."  I started to say but The Cell Mate interrupts.  
  
"A test subject." The Cellmate said, acting fine about it.  "That I am."   
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say." I said.  "You're the second human-borg I have seen."

"There's...more of me?" The cell mate asks, sounding more hopeful than he did in the beginning.

I smile and laugh a little at the very thought of T-11.

"He is terrible at identifying other Terminators." I said. 

"What's his name?" The Cell Mate asks.

"T-11." I said. "And he had a family."

"I don't have parents." The cellmate said in a sad tone. "I was created." I didn't need to ask any more about his life."I do have someone out there I care about." The cell mate  went on. "And that one is special. The one who who stole my heart."

 I gave him a salute and then went after the directions that the Cellmate had given me. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe Skynet has been going against what they have been promoting. Free equality,peace, humane conditions to everyone, and that was all a sham. Elizabeth Hater was aware her program put failed test subjects in the cells.

And it will end today.

No more.


	8. Room

I managed to make my way  to the malfunctioned  human-Borg room. The room was ...And literately does smell the scent of clean in it. There wasn't a speck of dust lying around the ground or the tables. I saw  several metal boxes with metal plates stacked in these large wide versions of bookshelves. I found this really creepy.

"Fezz." I said. "There's to be a directory of items found on the malfunctioned." I originally thought that Skynet hadn't made variations of one test subject.I was wrong.  I walked over towards the book propped on the old styled wooden desk. I place a hand on the book that somehow summoned this blue levitating holo-table. There were list of names completed with profile icons.And items in a small box right above the profile picture of the individual.

I only knew about the directory thanks to the internet when my son Adam was telling me  that he know how to get in and out o the building. I didn't really listen to the directions  but all I that I did understand was  was the names of places.

I scrolled through the lists of failed and malfunctioned test subjects. I came  to stop at a red cylindrical hat with a black string. There I had seen T-11's profile there.My other eye would have really come in handy to see what date he had been found. It is one of my best eye; that I have two of them.People these days should take their gift for two eyes as a blessing not as something to get rid of. 

I tapped on the fez and...and then came the audio's voice. 

"T-11 box located in the middle of the second room with dog mutant cages that are in hibernation."  
I was dumbstruck by the news. They had experimented on dogs. How sick. I knew what else had to be done. And that was getting out my next to best ally.  
__                       _____                    __

...Later...

"Where we going?" T-11 said, after I had put him together. He was in paralyzed mode and he had to be put together manually. 

"Back to the past." I said, taking out the fezz.  "Here, take the fezz." I toss the fez  on his face. "Back to where it had began."

"I can't go back." T-11 said. "I was there to to witness  John Connner's death."

I look down briefly closing my eyes. 

"We'll be restoring the timeline." I said, re-opening my eyes. I recalled the nameless CellMate, John Conner's future,and being accused of terrorism. "And we're going back farther."

"...How long has it been since I last saw you?" T-11 asks, still in paralyzed mode with the ht covering him. His face was covered by the fezz. "You sound older."

"I haven't aged since Skynet ordered me back." I said., kneeling down to the side of T-11. "I don't like...enjoy...erh.Excuse me." I clicked the button underneath his forearm. And then he halfway pushes himself forward.

I could hear a relieved sigh come from T-11.

"I never felt this much satisfaction from being given...movement." T-11 makes a pause. "Again." 

We  managed to get out of the jail facility. And this businesses is not going to be taken slowly. We had to initiate this plan as soon as possible.


	9. Diary

"Are you equipped with a diary?" T-11 asks. 

I stare right at him giving him a 'why the hell would I have a diary?' glance wiling my nose. I've heard this is not a common thing among men to have.We were hiding in the areas the cameras would not be able spot us through, since I am supposed to be in the cell.

"Do you still have the car keys?" T-11 asks as I recalled the credit card in my pocket.

"I don't have car keys." I said."Remember? There wasn't keys used to drive the black SUV. We stole it."

T-11 frowns.

"I thought we had bought it." T-11 said.

"You remember...Your memory processor must be whacked up-." I said, with  shake of my head and a little sigh.

We went into a closet from hearing a couple terminators heading our way through the mailbox like hole I could see a pair of Terminators taken quite a liking to the ones I had seen three days and one week earlier.One of them took their helmets off. And then I knew what I had been seeing. They were indeed my attackers in the future.

"Something wrong, Blake?"T-11 asks.

"Just saw something from the past." I said, quite literally. Correction; my attackers FROM the pas4. They're going into my past but into their future where they'll die. Which triggers this massive bootleg-paradox effect. Or at least I am aware about this. 

"We better get there before Hater destroyed the time machine." T-11 said.

"You've forgotten about that we do not have any help what-so e er and we don't have the timing of estimated death."

"I know."T-11 said, pressing a button on his arm.  "I was referring to fighting the spare guards. "

This human-borg is one of the most sassiest man alive. 

"Oh....I am so old I over-think everything." I said.

T-11's arm retracts into white gray hard metal complete with wires and blue glowing tubes. It was the perfect color to watch at in the middle of the night.

"Don't you know,everyone does." T-11 said. We managed to slip out of the closet landing on top of each other. "Fantassia!" T-11 sang, trying out his vocal cords  I assume. Each time he said it was even said louder. "Fantasiiiaaaa." 

 I really wanted to believe  a man  of a different age had crawled in through a a rabbit hole  into my very presence. In wonder if there was even s a setting for being  lunatic for a human-borg. I saw a couple guards--not the terminator ones--headed straight our way holding the long spear energized weapons.

"This is the part where you run." T-11 said.  "And I will show you why a Fezz is cool."

They were getting incredibly close so I decided to make a run for it. Thank god for running with my son  while practicing--and helping him--for an athletic  competition that only happened once a  year.   
I managed to get passed the guards while there was an exchange of gunfire. I managed to get a helmet laying on the counter and rushed by a pair of guards who were paying no attention to a man who had a helmet on.I grabbed a nearby phone, punched in my son's number, and continued running.

"Bam bam bam, there's a little way going down the lake, watching the sun shine in the baskering darknessss!" The theme music from my son's phone was going on. "Bam,bam,bam; there is nothing like falling into the darkness, baskering in the little amount of sunlight,baskering in the little ray of sunlight, and we're falling  through the bastering darkness!"

I don't know what bastering and baskering mean.This is the worst type of music existing in the almost perfect utopia.Although my former wife Marly always gently told me it was rock music before the emotions had been restrained and harnessed through the laws.I didn't know that music was under the same rule created until twenty years ago.

My son is twenty-two years old and he still is in his teenage phase with that horrible rock music.  
"Yello." My son finally answered the phone.

I turned right into a narrow hallway

"Luke!" I shout.  "I robbed a bank!"

"Lame joke, dad." My son replied with a short laugh. "You never make funny jokes."

"I am not joking." I said dead on serious while controlling my breathing. "I am never going to say this again, ever. And you will be the last person to hear it. These words are yours."

"That you're not joking?" My son replied, probably finding my strange call as 'unusual'.

I look over my shoulder to see the officers were heading my way. I didn't have much time left left to continue this conversation with someone who may not exist in the next hour or two. I just have to say the last thing he should remember about his family and about the man who's going to probably end up dying trying to save the world.

"I am proud of you." I said. "I always have been."

I never did admit that until now.All I got was silence on the other end that was interrupted by apparently voices. Thought that I had heard my son's wife laughter and her incredibly loud voice that defied all the expectations of typical voice.I pressed the red button on the left hand side of the phone and dropped it.I had to get there to Hanger 23.

I headed into the hanger, shut the door behind me, and then saw a huge bubble disappear in the area where Me, John, and T-11 had began this mission earlier. It seemed that only two hours had passed since had left, and that, no time had passed at all to the outside world. T-11 seemed quite adjusted to the not-so-occupied streets. T-11 was apparently delighted to go through  water park, and I hated it. Who wants a shirt soaked to their body?

"Blake!" Sherry shouts.  "You shouldn't be here."

I had taken off the helmet before going in. I grab a nearby long and asterisk shaped gun on the table letting it smoothly slide across my skin and power on.Sherry steps away her eyes lacked the instantaneous fear someone should have in this very moment.Her eyes were not fear but in vain to self her very rear.

"I should be here." I said. "I should be here since the entire time."

"Don't speak time so carelessly." Sherry said, her thigh meeting against the rigid edge of the machined big computer shaped panel that had a keyboard shape.

"Apparently you knew John Conner would die." I said, lifting the asterisk gun at her.

"It was a guess!" Sherry admits.

I initially couldn't believe what she just said.

"...Excuse me?" I said.

"It was a wild guess!" Sherry goes on, pressing a few buttons here and there. "I didn't intend for him to die. I intended for you to die back there." The words stung in my heart hurtfully. "No more would I hear your awful jokes and everyone laughing just to make you feel good."

"...Why didn't you just say so?" I ask.

"You punched out someone's tooth last time." Sherry said.

I frown.

"They insulted my wife." I said. "Big difference." I step forward lowering the gun. "You messed up time before, and because of me...John Conner is dead."

"I expected to get John Conner, not you."

"You...Deliberately sent 1-800 into the past."

"I didn't know I sent him that far."

"...You tried to kill my parents!"

"I hate your very breath, your existence, and you in general."

I held up the gun at her chest.

"What time did you send him to?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I--"

"That is NOT what I want to hear."

"I didn't finish."

"You didn't need to." I said in a grave tone. "Send me there. Send me to fix your damn mistake and if you don't want to send me, tell me the coordinates, and I will kill you myself. I've killed twice." She presses a button under the flat surface. "I can do it again."

T-11 came running into the room with  his Terminator optic exposed.

"Blake, we must go!" T-11 said.

"I will never help the man I hate." Sherry said.

"You sent us back in time." I said, pressing the sharp asterisk part into her chest. "You helped us. And you owe me big time."

"Threatening her is not going to work." T-11 said, somehow getting Sherry into his hand. "Doing it makes the consequences more direct."  He held Sherry up by the neck using his right hand. "Tell us where to find T-800."

Sherry spat at T-11.

"I will never help a robot!" Sherry declares. "Until the day I die."

T-11 looks over his shoulder right towards my direction.

"Permission to kill her?" T-11 asks.

"Sure, just hold her up." I said.

T-11 held her up and I clicked the trigger. I don't show mercy to my most hated enemies. She was dying by this point. And the time machine had already been created to send T-800 back in time to send us here. T-11 finished Sherry off good that wasn't too Terminator-esque.Her lifeless corpse lay on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

I came over to the control panel.

"Computer, search for the 2nd T-800 sent back to when Sarah Conner's family was murdered by himself." I said.

"Request accepted." The computer said.

T-11 came over to me.

"You want to face him alone?" T-11 asks.

"Chin boy." I said putting one hand on T-11's shoulder. "We have one part to do in this mission and it is NOT to screw up saving Sarah Conner." I raise my left eyebrow and let a smile spread on my face. "John Conner would want you to be there in the end."

It was only fair.

I went in with him and John.

I should go down the same way.


	10. End

We had the entire universe and perhaps the biggest planet to save from Skynet. The world needs some saving in the past and we went into the past  with some guns and future-istic weapons.More like morely advanced guns not hand held weapons that an average man can smash on another and commit torture. I know morely is not  word but today on this day it is.We arrive into the past on a dark and almost rainy night. It was a mist rain. I held my right hand  feeling pitter patter, that lightest of all, land on my manly not-so-crinkly palms.I feel tired but that's what  rain does to you even if it is misty.

"The rocky is lighter in this era." T-11 said.

"No." I said, with a amused laugh.  "This is misty rain."

T-11 looks at me so puzzled.

"Misty?" T-11 repeats.  

"Twenty-one year since  the omissions from the power plants became stronger." I said. "misty rain was harmless back before ten. Now it is hard as rock when coming down. Small rocks. Mistty rock rain."

"How did you even live through this time?" T-11 asks.

"I lived." I said.

We went down the street close by a huge abandoned  building that 'history records show used to be a orphanage' which I learned from no other than T-11. The Orphanage would later get split into McDonalds and a another brand of fast-food built inside and a morgue too. It would also be connected to a jail facility in 2014. No, more like 1016 since Skynet rushed all he building projects and completed hem within a year. They still do routine check ups and reconstructions on the parts that don't work well.Skynet is the most image worrying cooperation's in the entire world, and by far the most galactic eager program ever to set foot on American sol--soil, I mean. I didn't know where Sol was about to go. We came to a stop near the doors. There was a day-care center right across.

"I don't see any records about this location." T-11 said, looking up from his arms that had up a holographic projections of a document.I swear didn't know human-borgs were that advanced they can do that.

"That is because we're changing history." I said. 

"So, The Terminators will be here in five minutes." T-11 said.

"No, make it two." I said picking up a brick. "We're gonna   distract them, young man. And you will remember this, promise me that. Promise me,you won't let The Conner family die."

T-11 stares at me.

"What are you intending to do?" T-11 asks, in a concerned voice.

"You have to promise me that." I said. "Swear over John Conner's resistance against Skynet." I knew promising was not going to be enough for me to know T-11 will keep his word. "Swear for me."

"I swear over the Resistance that I won't let them die." T-11 swears, holding up his human-Terminator hand that has exposed metal.

T-11's swearing reminded me of a young man taking the oath in court to tell the truth and the absolute truth over the holy bible. I am not saying the bible is holy but that it is considered holy and sacred among religions.And that it can be used against those who make it into a testament of awful things. It is only karma and gods fury that those who use the bible for awful fictional believes to do the horrible cannot avoid.

The car was passing by so I threw a brick. That car is most likely the Conner's family.The brick hit the window-shield toppling down the engine roof breaking a headlight  and somehow pinching the wheel. There was a nine year old girl in the backseat staring out the window, her eyes were so John Conner like, her young impressionable face were so cute, and Innocent that changed into 'what?' from the next move the car did.I saw the car taking a serve nearly crashing into the day care center. I saw a big huge blue light from the corner of my eye poking out the darkness behind.

"Go." I said. "If I do not succeed..."

"I know." T-11 said with a nod.

I turn away from T-11 and went into the building. hearing the voice of a older man from behind reassuring the inside occupants the car was okay. That was Sarah Conner's father. that I knew while disappearing into the darkness. T-11 probably went to 'help' him. After all that i our overall mission with the Conner family. 

I heard the hard  sturdy boots echoing ting down the hallway The dangerous mission, and the most lethal game had begun. The most lethal and dangerous game, I mean. Hasn't anyone heard the impossible game? Correction: The most Dangerous game.  I closed a door behind me hearing the boots coming louder and louder from across in the dark hallway. My mission is not going to end in failure, or at least this is how I think it will go.

I had  both asterisks guns on my two arms. My headset set showed me the oncoming opponents in the distance--both were T-800's models. I wasn't aware there was more than two. By how Sarah Conner in the past had said it sounded like there were two terminators not four. I realized then that one of them is going to be  put into hibernation and then re-awaken at a convenient later date for John Conner's future--sometime when John is growing up when Skynet sends one of their own to kill him. again---that is far fetched and...Oh well, he at least he gets a body guard. I  force myself to walk forwards  my hands were not art of the the shooting trigger since the shooting is relies on the brain to think about it. That is all it takes to shoot the Asterisk gun.  

I came to the corner of a hallway right about three feet away from the group of Terminators. I was merely feet away and somewhat face to face from the most fearsome cyborg models in the world.I gulped my fear away; thinking about the nameless cell mate. Do I really want to botch this up? No,I did not.

"You are Blake Taxington Junior." The first one, who I should call Bobby, makes an obvious pointer."Son of Blake Taxington Senior and Serriah Mary Taxington."

Do I really want to waste time explaining my mother is named after a water band? No, not really. It is too complicated for a single terminator CPU to comprehend.  

"I call you Bobby." I said, pointing to the middle one. "And you'll be Jackie,"--I refer to the second one beside him.--"Bobby should call you Steve,"--and the one beside Bobby. "And you at the back."I snap my fingers--that apparently still snaps in a gun--right at the one staying idly at the back.

The one at the back seemed so dead on serious and puzzled.There is something wrong when bad guys look cute and stupid when given their own name.

"You'll be 'I'll be 'backkie'." I said. "I'll be bacckie. Get it?"

"I'll be bacckie." The group repeats, idiotically."Bacckie."

"Yes." I said. "Isn't that better than being acknowledged as T-800's?"

Their serious-grim intimidating faces turn in to non-pleased facial reactions.

"At least I tried." I said, and then the thought of shooting came into my head just as I lifted my arm up towards them. 

The--Bobby, I mean, was the first to go down by shooting multiple times at the chest. Cyborg fluid came out of his wounds right as Jackie charged as at me. Not as me, Okay? I delivered a sharp below to the private era then  jabbed up at the chest and shot up at their chin and well you can get he picture what happened next. Jackie's body fell to the floor. Steve came next  with only his hands reached up as though he had an invisible weapon to do 'imaginary strangling'. I only have practiced using guns at hand to hand combat thanks to the video games my son Luke has re-enforcing me to play him in 'duo player mode' when no one wanted to play with him online.

 I took a step to the side letting Steve fall face first on the floor.

"You will be terminated." Steve said.

"Aww, the cat think it is going to to eat the mouse." I said, mockingly. "I don't exist anymore in this realoity. Your ealit to be precise."

I shot at the ...I mean Steve's face and he wasn't dead because you know, so I made the asterisk's gun power become more effected----effective, I mean.I sent another shot another round into his robot gray head before he could strike a wound into me  and then did the same to his chest... I turn towards Backkie  seeing he wasn't doing a thing. Frankly Skynet's most unexpected and not really intended Terminator was sent by Sherry.

"You are my target." Bacckie said.

"Then are you not shooting?" I ask while wiggling my asterisk arm-gun in mid air."Do you share emotions as humans do? Sherry is dead."  
  
"No,she is not." Bacckie argues back. "She just sent me."

"I killed her." I said.  "Well, more, like Me and T011 sdid." I proudly told him without regrets. "Frankly I don't exist anymore. How can I know something that hasn't happened yet? You might be wondering that of course."  
  
Backkie held his hand out.

"I need answers."  Bacckie said.  
  
"You're going to be someone else bodyguard." I said while thinking about tranquilizer mode for the asterisk. "And it isn't going to be Sarah Conner--"

I strike a blow--more like a injection--into Bacckie's neck and then he fell backwards to the floor.He was dressed in clothing of this era. That was for for sure. I knew there was going to be a lot of work to do and it had to be done quickly because there wasn't much time on my hands and solidness. My feet were already beginning to become transparent. Our mission was a success.

___                                ___                                                                    __  
  
....Some other year in the future, 2036, probably...  
  
"Hey Uncle T-11!" I shout.

I was really excited to go on a field trip to what had been formerly California. After the war with Skynet and the Resistance, we had won through time -travel. That's what my dad had said. But the war that had been going in through time and killing had left scars behind among the states. 

"Yes  Blake?" Uncle T-11 asks, looking away from his really strange red cylindrical object that had a black string barely hanging on.  
  
"Daddy told me you knew where to get some cool music from." I said.

T-11 had this really friendly vibe about him and a kind-wise reassuring smile on his face. It seemed he was the perfect individual for a professor position. My parents had Uncle T-11 babysit me when I was a toddler when they had to go somewhere because he was the only one they trusted to house sit and baby-sit. He had a missing eye but that didn't matter to me. He was still an awesome uncle who technically isn't related but  my dad strongly associates him to family.

"The internet is not new." Uncle T-11 said.  
  
"I know." I said. "But I come up with different search results."  
  
"You sure that you're spelling music right?" Uncle T-11 asks.  
  
"M-u-s-i-c." I spelled it out. "C-o-o-l."

Uncle T-11 has a great pause and contemplated. At least that what's how my mom usually explains to me the way Uncle T-11 thinks. Uncle T-11 has a long chin, these cool cheek bones, and cool bedside hair and missing eyebrows. No seriously my uncle does not have any eyebrows.Once upon a time he may have had eyebrows before I was even born. He had a eye patch over the area where an eye is missing. And he always keeps that red cylindrical hat as a 'reminder' for something.  
  
"You didn't have search filter on." T-11 takes out his computer then places it on the table. 

We were both in front of it since it was so big and huge, and that we're sitting on a couch, too. Okay, I am visiting my uncle who isn't related to me because my parents are going out on a anniversary for the some odd year that Skynet hasn't restarted their efforts.

"What about this?" Uncle  T-11 asks, pulling up a music video.  
  
Loud blaring and and odd lyrics came from the laptop. It was so excruciating and unbearable I couldn't stand it.

"No, I don't like that." I said.   
  
Uncle T-11 laughs, lightly shaking his head and searched up another song on a website that isn't quite quite legal. He's the one who gets out the virus and doesn't get his computers broken down because of that.Uncle T-11 is the computer whiz.

"Classic music?" Uncle T-11 asks.

"I like that." I said.

"You remind me of someone I knew, a long time ago. " Uncle T-11 pulled up the classic lyric video.  
  
I was staring at the lyric box hearing the words come off so good fantastical. If fantastical is not a word then sure it is right now.

"I love this song." I said.

My uncle T-11 always , and sometimes, usually said I was a good reminder of a good person he knew.I It is a cool side note but that may not play into any family tree projects my teacher may assign my class. And the guy who lead the Resistance against these awful machines had used that man's help to accomplish this.My dad is friends with T-11 and John Conner the former president for some odd and really cool reasons.

"Blake." Uncle T-11 said. "Has your father told you  about the man you were named after?"  
  
"No." I said.  "But I hear a lot about him from you."  
  
"His name was Blake Taxington Junior."  Uncle T-11 said.  "He sacrificed his existence to save John Conner's."  
  
I look towards Uncle T-11 finding that an odd thing. Our names sounded alike except my dad isn't named Blake Taxington, and,  I wasn't named after my dad. And I don't have the 'junior' part in my name unlike that guy.

. "...I was named after him?"I ask.

"Yes." Uncle T-11 said.  "He was the one who fixed , and helped, the Resistance beat Skynet."  
  
So to him, the man who never existed, saving the world was _the end._


End file.
